Luigi the Artist
Luigi the Artist is a Marioluigiplushbros video released in September 2016. In this video, Luigi becomes a famous artist who eventually creates a TV show. Synopsis Craving fame and sick of being in Mario's shadow, Luigi decides to become famous by becoming a painter! Will his art career be successful, or will it come crashing down? Summary The video begins with Mario and Luigi approaching the Treehouse, where Bowser has kidnapped Peach. From there, Mario and Luigi jump up the ladder into the treehouse and greet Bowser. After they start fighting, Luigi knocks Bowser out of the treehouse, sending him plunging to the ground below. However, instead of thanking Luigi for saving her, Peach runs to Mario, and starts kissing and thanking him. In response, Luigi gets angry due to his lack of recognition. Once Mario and Luigi arrive back home, Luigi tells Mario that he needs a new identity other than simply being his brother. His grand, new idea to become famous is to express himself through art. He takes out a Bob Ross paint set, and begins working on his new artwork. By the time the painting is finished, Luigi realizes that his art is terrible, sending him into tears. Koopa walks over while Luigi is crying, and tells Luigi that he loves the painting and would like to buy it for $20,000. Luigi is astonished by Koopa's offer, and tells him that he will soon be working on more paintings. From there, the video goes into a montage, featuring footage of Luigi painting, and newspaper clippings showing Luigi's various achievements. In addition, there are two interviews shown; one in which Wario claims to be Luigi's inspiration for deciding to start painting, and another where Grandma describes Luigi's disappointing childhood and her surprise upon learning of Luigi's success. To both of these stories, Luigi is insulted. The final newspaper clipping announces that Luigi has made a deal to get his own TV show, known as "The Joy of Painting with Luigi Ross". As he is about to go to bed, Luigi is trampled by his loving fans. He asks them what they are doing at his house, and soon realizes that being a famous artist is going to be harder than he once thought. During his TV show, Luigi works on a new painting, this time using a Bob Ross-esque persona (saying phrases like "happy little clouds" and "it's your world"). By the end of the show, Luigi decides that he can't deal with his newfound fame, and that he must follow his heart and put an end to his art career. At the end of the video, Luigi returns to Mario, and tells him about his decision to quit painting. Suddenly, though, Wario jumps in and yells at Luigi for ending his career and ruining his chances at getting a girlfriend (he used to tell girls that he was related to the famous painter, Luigi) Characters *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Peach *Lakitu *Grandma *Koopa *Goomba *Paratroopa *Birdo *Rosalina *Sonic *Shadow *Shy Guy *Donkey Kong Trivia *Shy Guy screaming to Luigi, "I'm not worthy!", to which Luigi responded, "That sounds familiar", was a reference to the 2012 video, Waluigi's Popular?!, where Shy Guy yelled that to Waluigi. Category:Videos Category:2016 Videos